Edward?
by Princess Gillybean
Summary: [one shot] BellaJacob friendship. Can a vampire and a werewolf be friends? Even with all their history Bella wants to give it a shot. Jacob’s not too sure. Edward is in it but not how you might think!


**A/N: this is dedicated to my stepsister Jasmine who loves Jacob.**

**It is based on a scene from a random and rather obscure dream I had the other night involving snow, Jacob getting shot and Charlie's funeral plus some other weird stuff. This scene was the only part that really made any sense.**

**Disclaimer: **Jacob and Bella aren't mine. (Duh)

"How've you been, Jacob?" she asked. Her head tilted, silently observing him. He looked the same as he had seven years ago, and yet he looked different. Still towering above her, a little frown on his face. He hadn't looked so serious last time. He hadn't smelt so bad either.

"What are you doing here?" his deep voice cut through her thoughts. His frown deepening, "you're one of them now. We agreed to keep the treaty when he turned you. That means it includes you too." He didn't seem angry, concerned if anything.

"What's the matter, Jake?" she asked, reaching out a hand to touch his arm. "Is there a problem?"

"They know you're here. Some won't like it." He still wasn't smiling, and she in turn frowned. He looked uncomfortable, like there was somewhere he would rather be.

"I'd like to try being friends again…" she bit her lip. She didn't want to stir up old emotions but…

"Jake? Dinner's ready." A woman called from the porch. They both turned to look at her. She was a small, slender woman, her strawberry blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun. She was smiling, waiting.

He went to her. Bella was surprised to see such fondness in his eyes. She'd seen that look before, but never from him.

_He's truly moved on. _ She realised, surprise overwhelmed her as she stared up at the porch.

He smiled as he went. He loved her; he had since the moment he'd laid eyes on her. She was his other half. His better half. She was also half his height. Her head barely reached his shoulder. He liked it that way. He slipped an arm around her as they walked inside. Her arm slid around his waist, "Who was that?" she asked.

"That was Bella." He replied, his smile fading. The woman's eyes lit up with curiosity, she crossed to the door, "Bella? As in _the_ Bella? Why didn't you invite her over for dinner?"

He stared after her in amazement. "Jasmine…are you sure?" but she was already halfway down the drive and inviting Bella inside. He watched them walk up towards the house. His first love. His true love. Side by side. He had been startled by how much Bella had changed since becoming a vampire. She was different now he could tell. Physically she was mostly the same, but her eyes were now a rich topaz, just like all the Cullens. And when she'd touched his arm he had felt how cold she was. How hard her fingers were. She wasn't the Bella he remembered.

A small black haired boy tumbled down the stairs, diving onto his fathers back. Jacob smiled, "Hey Edward? Have a good day?"

"You named your child Edward?" She was in the doorway now, staring at him.

"Yeah." He muttered avoiding her eyes. _Why was she here? To be friends? _He could still smell her. Involuntarily his nose wrinkled. She didn't notice. _They couldn't be friends again…could they? Not after…_

"I thought you hated..."

"I did," he replied shortly, then followed his wife into the dinning room, Edward still hanging around his neck. _Why was she still here?_

"But why?" he heard her whisper as more children dashed into the room. He thought he heard her sigh.

He didn't know what to think of dinner, Jasmine was putting the kids in bed so he was left to say goodbye. It was short: gruff and awkward. He wished Jasmine was with him. She always knew just what to say.

As Bella walked down the steps she tripped and went flying down the drive. He bit back a smile. "You okay?" she stood up, nodded and continued down the drive.

"It was her father's name" He called after her as she walked over to her car. "That's why."

Maybe they _could _be friends.


End file.
